


Two Is Better Than One

by mswalkertalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswalkertalker/pseuds/mswalkertalker
Summary: Based on the song by Boys Like Girls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Supernatural Imagines book on Wattpad and decided to share it with y'all here. I have decided to make my debut here in AO3 with a fluffy and angst-y one-shot. I edited it a little because why the hell not? I hope you like this! :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!

After another tiring yet exciting hunt with the Winchester brothers, you head straight to your room to change into a cleaner, comfortable clothing. You grab a hairband lying on your desk and tied your hair into a ponytail before brushing your teeth. You leave the bathroom minutes after. Your door swings open. You turn around, you saw Dean standing by the doorway, smiling at you. He has already changed into something comfortable (shirt and shorts). You smile back and left the bathroom, closing the door.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey." You sit on your bed. Dean follows and sits next to you.

"Tired?" he asked.

You nod. "Super."

The two of you went under the blanket. You rest your head on Dean's arm while his other arm was wrapped around your waist. Your hand rested on his chest. You could feel his warmth and his beating heart. You cuddled closer and closed your eyes. You smile to yourself.

Dean moved away strands of your hair away from your face saying, "I'm really glad we made it back here together. I wouldn't be able to imagine a life without you."

"Me, too. I mean, my life basically consists of you and Sam and all our friends. If I lose one of you, I'd be a mess," you chuckled, looking back at him.

Dean lifts your chin to meet his green eyes. "I promise, you won't lose me or Sam or anyone close to you. I will do the best to protect all of you."

You cup his cheek and lean to plant a kiss on his lips. "I know you will. I love you so much, Dean," you murmured.

"I love you too, Y/N."

He kisses you one more time, longer this time. And soon after, your eyes felt heavy. You yawn and Dean chuckles. "Sleepy already, huh? I guess my kisses do work on you."

You smile. "Good night, Dean."

"Sweet dreams, Y/N."

You close your eyes and fell into deep sleep.

When you wake up the next day, the first thing you saw was Dean's beautiful eyes and lips. He was already awake. He was watching you sleep with that smile that you just love, like he always does when he wakes up before you. You would do the same if you wake up earlier than him. It was a great view to see first thing in the morning.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome," you replied, smiling.

You lift your hand to cup his cheek. But when you realized something, you blink a couple of times. Your smile faded. Your eyes — filled with sadness — started to fill with water. You close your hand into a fist and let out the breath you were holding.

Dean was dead a week ago. Everything you thought you were doing with Dean, they were all in your mind. You were only reminiscing all the great moments you had with him. And now, they were nothing but memories.

_A memory of you and him._

 

* * *

 

 

> _I remember what you wore on the first day_
> 
> _You came into my life and I thought hey,_
> 
> _You know this could be something_

It was a dark, rainy day when you first met him. When you were on the verge of giving up, Dean rescued you. He cared so much for you. No one has ever done that to you. You immediately fell in love. _A love at first sight —_ you didn't think it was real until you met him. You remember Dean wearing a leather jacket. Oh, that leather jacket. When Sam and Dean are on a hunt, you would steal it sometimes just so you could hug it and pretend he's with you.

 

> _'Cause everything you do and words you say_
> 
> _You know that it all takes my breath away_
> 
> _And now I'm left with nothing_

He was the most breathtaking man you have ever seen. Dean looked like a rock and roll prince that came right out of a fairytale. When you stare into his eyes, you get lost in them. And when you do, Dean takes the advantage to lean in and kiss you softly on your lips. You would smile and gladly kiss back. But now that Dean is gone, you are left with nothing.

 

> _So maybe it's true_
> 
> _That I can't live without you_
> 
> _And maybe two is better than one_
> 
> _There's so much time_
> 
> _To figure out the rest of my life_
> 
> _And you've already got me coming undone_
> 
> _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

His last words were that he couldn't imagine a life without you. _How ironic_ , you thought. _You_ were the one who will be living a life without him. You are basically lost without him. He meant the world to you and you know he felt the same way you did. You won't be able to find your way back home. A home without Dean — this is your living hell. 

 

> _I remember every look upon your face_
> 
> _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_
> 
> _You make it hard for breathing_  

You've memorized every feature he has. You won't be able to forget his beautiful smile. You will miss the jokes and references he would make. You won't forget the time he became a demon. You thought he was going to hurt you, but he didn't. You were the only thing keeping him from turning into a complete demon. You were the reminder that there's still the human part in him.

 

> _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_
> 
> _I think of you and everything's OK_
> 
> _I'm finally now believing_

Tears were falling down your cheeks. You close your eyes and Dean's face immediately flashes in front of you. You couldn't help but smile, remembering the times he comforted you. He would hold you close and whisper comforting words — only to make you cry even more. When Dean realizes that he needed to shut up, he would kiss your hair and you would bury your face on his chest and cry until you couldn't cry anymore. It felt like he was right there in front of you, cupping your cheeks and wiping your tears using his thumbs. 

 

> _So maybe it's true_
> 
> _That I can't live without you_
> 
> _And maybe two is better than one_
> 
> _There's so much time_
> 
> _To figure out the rest of my life_
> 
> _And you've already got me coming undone_
> 
> _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

You love Dean so much. Hell, you love him more than yourself. It feels like he took the whole damn planet away from you when he died — but you couldn't blame him. You became too sentimental over him and he to you. Days pass without him, you feel like you were slowly dying. It was torture. Sam couldn't bear seeing you like that. He already lost his brother. And if he loses you too, he won't forgive himself. Sam was good as dead too. He was like a big brother to you. You warned him not to make a deal with a demon, even if it was too damn tempting. Dean wouldn't want that. If that ever happens, Dean would be alive and he will know what Sam did. He would have to clean up his mess. That was their problem. If one dies, the other saves his brother. It was a bad habit.

 

> _And I'm thinking oooo_
> 
> _I can't live without you_
> 
> _Cause baby two is better than one_
> 
> _There's so much time to figure it out the rest of my life_
> 
> _But I've figured out when all is said and done_
> 
> _Two is better than one_

You will miss him. You will never forget him, that's for damn sure. How could you? From a song to a clothing, every little thing reminds you of him. Dean may be gone, but at least he's at peace now. And that's what matters to you.

 

> _Two is better than one_


End file.
